fulhamfandomcom-20200215-history
Abon Sermon
| clubnumber = | debut = Barnes Institute (h) (6 Dec 1890) | lastapp = Old St Marks (h) (5 Nov 1898) | firstgoal = Barnes Institute (h) (6 Dec 1890) | lastgoal = Metropolitan Railway (a) (20 Nov 1897) | joinedfrom = | leftfor = Retired - Dec 1898 | leagueapps(gls) = 19 (4) (Incomplete data) | allapps(gls) = 54 (17) (Incomplete data) | otherclubs = n/a | international = | apps(gls) = }} Abon Sermon was a forward who played for Fulham between 1887 and 1898. A first team regular throughout the 1890's, Abon's rather strange name was attributed to a character in Arabian Nights, of which his parents were fans. During his earlier Fulham career, he played mainly as an outside right or an outside left, but with age he moved into an inside forward role and on occasion as a centre forward. He was supposedly a fairly selfish player, always looking for goal rather than a teammate, though this did not detract from his worth to the side and was, amongst others, part of the team that won the West London League undefeated and scored twice in the first ever match at Craven Cottage. =Career= Before Fulham Fulham (1887-1898) Abon joined Fulham with his brother Will in or around the 1887-88 season. He began in the 3rd XI and it wasn't long until he made his way into the first team to join his brother in the 1890-91 season. His competitive debut was more than impressive, netting four goals in a West London Cup match at home to Barnes Institute on 6 December 1890. Prior to this he had featured for the first team in a handful of friendlies. At the tailend of that season, he featured in the cup run culminating in one of the club's first pieces of silverware, as he helped the team claim the West London Observer Cup in its inaugural season. He had scored a hat-trick in the Semi-final against Kensal to put them in the Final against rivals Stanley in which Fulham came out 5-3 victors in a replay after the original match finished 0-0. The following two seasons, Abon again helped the club reach the West London Observer Cup Final but unfortunately on both occasions lost; first to Stanley 2-1 and then to Queens Park Rangers 3-2. However, Abon was to enjoy success with the team once more at the end of 1892-93 when he helped the side win the newly-formed West London League title. He played in the club's first ever match at Craven Cottage in 1896, scoring twice in a 4-0 win over Minerva in the Middlesex Senior Cup. Unfortunately for Abon, as the club grew in stature and headed towards professional status, he found time in the first team gradually harder to come by, and at the age of just 26, his played his final match in a London Senior Cup tie in which Fulham were knocked out by Old St Marks at Craven Cottage 1-0. After Fulham After his career at Fulham was over, he continued his work as a solicitor's clerk and the 1901 census shows us he was living with his brother Will and former goalkeeper Johnny May. =Statistics= Appearances *''(Incomplete data)'' = Fulham Matches = Editing in progress =External links and references= Category:Players Category:Forwards Category:England